No Title
by ZimIzumi
Summary: Piper sangat membenci Jason! Karena Jason, dia selalu terkena sial. Hari ini misalnya, Jason membuatnya pingsan setelah menimpuk wajahnya dengan bola basket./"Termasuk mencium Pak Pelatih Hedge?"/"Aku cinta kau,"


**No Title**

**Percy Jackson And The Olympians/Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan**

**Warning: Serius. Ini pendek./AU/Silena Beauregard jadi anak tiri Tristan, otomatis dia jadi kakak Piper dan namanya akan tetap Beauregard/**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum wajahnya dihantam bola basket, Piper sudah yakin ini hari yang buruk.

Piper terbangun di ruang kesehatan yang remang-remang, tangannya sedang digenggam oleh seseorang, dan kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut. Saat Piper ingat apa yang membuatnya pingsan, Piper kontan terduduk dan membuat orang yang menggenggam tangannya melepaskan genggamannya.

"Sudah bangun, Yang Mulia?" suara yang familier membuat Piper menoleh dan terkejut. Orang yang menggenggam tangannya dan menemaninya di ruang kesehatan adalah orang yang paling tak ia harapkan di dunia—"Jason," kata Piper dengan nada kesal. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hari sudah malam, Yang Mulia Ratu Kecantikan." kata Jason dengan seringai menyebalkan. "Biarkan hambamu yang hina ini mengantarmu ke rumah dengan selamat setelah membuatmu pingsan karena bola basket."

Kalau mengucapkannya dengan nada memohon dan wajah melas, mungkin Piper akan luluh. Tapi Jason mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan nada menyebalkan dan seringai penuh kemenangan. Piper jelas menolak, tetapi belum sempat bicara, Jason sudah mengangkat Piper di bahunya—seperti sedang menyampirkan tas raksasa—ke parkiran mobil. Piper sudah mencoba segala cara untuk memaksa Jason menurunkannya: berteriak, memukuli Jason punggung Jason, sampai mencoba menendang—yang ini langsung ia hentikan setelah di ancam Jason, "Terus saja tendang aku kalau kau mau rokmu aku angkat.".

Saat mereka sampai di sebelah mobil Jason, Piper sudah berhenti memberontak karena kelelahan. Jason mendudukkan Piper di kursi depan dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman sebelum masuk dan duduk di bangku pengemudi. Setelah Piper memberitahukan alamat rumahnya, Jason menjalankan mobil tersebut.

Piper memang tak pernah menyukai Jason—membencinya malahan—tapi yang sekarang menemaninya malah Jason bukan teman-temannya atau malah Dylan, cowok yang dia taksir. Sejak TK, Piper selalu satu sekolah dengan Jason. Meski awalnya dia menganggap Jason keren, lama-kelamaan Piper muak karena dia mengejek Piper karena Piper keturunan Cherokee—anak-anak lain juga mengejeknya keturunan Cherokee karena Jason—sejak TK, menyembunyikan pakaiannya saat pelajaran berenang di kelas 6—yang ini gagal karena Piper memergokinya, dan melakukan hal-hal lain yang membuat Piper marah.

"Piper," kata Jason dengan nada serius dan setengah bertanya.

"Ya?" jawab Piper.

"Aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku lebih hati-hati saat melempar bola sehingga tak mengenai wajahmu,"

"Hmm,"

"Apa kau memaafkanku?"

"Mungkin,"

"Ayolah Pipes, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu,"

"Termasuk mencium Pak Pelatih Hedge?" tanya Piper.

"Selama kau maafkan, aku mau," Jason terdengar tulus. Tetapi Piper takkan luluh begitu saja.

"Memeluk Pak Chiron?"

"Akan kulakukan."

"Memandikan macan tutul Pak D?"

"Akan kulakukan."

"Memakai Topi Dungu selama seminggu penuh?"

"Akan kulakukan."

"Me—" ucapan Piper berhenti begitu saja saat benda lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirnya—Jason mencium bibirnya. Piper seolah meleleh merasakan ciuman Jason. Saat Jason melepaskan ciuman mereka, Piper harus menahan hasrat untuk menarik Jason dan mencium cowok itu lagi.

"Maaf aku lancang," kata Jason. Piper hanya bisa menggumamkan kata 'hmm' dan 'he-eh' untuk menahan kalimat perintah, "Cium aku lagi, Dungu!". Setelah itu, Jason kembali menjalankan mobilnya sementara. Piper menunduk dengan wajah merah padam.

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan rumah Piper. Tapi entah kenapa Piper tak mau turun sama sekali. Kebersamaan mereka membuat Piper nyaman. Akhirnya, Piper mendongak dan melihat Jason yang biasanya tampak percaya diri sekarang terlihat seperti siap untuk berlari mencari tempat sembunyi. Bekas luka di atas bibirnya terlihat makin menggemaskan sekarang.

"Aku menyukaimu," kata Jason yang lebih seperti berbisik.

"Apa?" tanya Piper. Sebenarnya, Piper mendengar Jason dengan sangat jelas, tapi dia tetap mendengar Jason mengatakan dengan lebih keras. Jason terlihat mau pingsan. Tapi ia akhirnya berkata dengan keras.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kelas tiga. Dulu, saat TK aku mengagumimu karena kau seorang Cherokee dan lalu tahu kalau ayahmu adalah Tristan McLean, seorang artis, dan aku tak berniat mengejekmu sama sekali. Lalu saat kelas enam, ada anak kelas sebelah yang mengambil celana dalammu dan aku mengambilnya. Tapi saat mau mengembalikannya, aku malah kepergok olehmu dan kau mengira aku mau mengambil pakaianmu untuk disembunyikan. Dan sampai saat ini, aku masih tak bisa tidur nyenyak karena kau membenciku. Aku—" Piper menarik Jason dan mencium bibirnya.

Akhirnya ia tahu, keraguannya selama ini ternyata benar. Jason memang tak pernah bermaksud buruk dan itu semua sudah cukup. Akhirnya, ia melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Aku cinta kau," kata Piper sebelum Jason kembali menciumnya.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu mobil membuat mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Awalnya Piper kesal kepada siapapun yang menginterupsi ciuman mereka. Tapi saat tahu yang mengetuk pintu adalah ayahnya, kalimat _wah ini gawat!_ merupakan hal pertama yang muncul dipikirannya. Wajah ayahnya tampak berang. Tapi, Piper dapat melihat kilat-kilat jahil di mata ayahnya—ini bagian yang paling gawat.

Mereka digiring oleh ayahnya ke rumah dengan tangan ayahnya yang menarik kupingnya dan kuping Jason—Piper tak merasa kesakitan karena memang ayahnya tak menariknya keras-keras. Begitu mereka di ruang tamu, ayahnya langsung berkata, "Piper, masuk ke kamarmu!" dengan nada lucu seolah-olah dia mencoba tegas—yang sebenarnya tak perlu. Jadi, Piper dengan patuh masuk ke kamarnya dan menunggu.

Akhirnya, ayah Piper memasuki kamar Piper diikuti oleh Silena. Mereka terlihat siap menceramahi Piper selama tujuh hari tujuh malam kalau mata mereka tak berkilat-kilat jahil.

"Nah, Pipes, bagaimana caranya kalian berbaikan?" tanya Silena.

"Kau sudah tahu, kurasa," kata Piper dengan nada malas walau wajahnya merona.

"Dan dari mana kau belajar berciuman?" tanya Ayahnya yang membuat wajah Piper makin merah.

"Aku sering melihat Beckendorf dan Silena berciuman," sekarang giliran Silena yang merona.

"Anak-anak ayah sudah besar ternyata," kata ayahnya sambil tertawa dan mengacak rambut mereka.

Malam ini, Piper bisa tidur nyenyak karena akhirnya dia tau kalau Jason sekarang adalah pacarnya dan tak ada lagi keraguan yang melekat di hatinya.

.

**Tamat**

.

Jason memasuki rumah yang ia tinggali berdua dengan kakaknya dengan riang. Sambil bersiulan dan berjoget-joget, ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan mendapati kakaknya sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Hai kakakku yang super!" seru Jason dengan cengiran.

"Hai adikku yang hobi memakan stapler," balas Thalia.

"Jadi, kita makan malam apa?"

"Tumben kau memilih makan dirumah," sindir Thalia.

"Yah, untuk hari ini, aku makan deh masakanmu yang mengerikan," Jason lalu duduk dan mengambil makaroni yang baru saja di panggang oleh Thalia dan memakannya dengan senyum sinting yang membuat Thalia bergidik.

.

**Tamat. Sungguhan.**

.


End file.
